Vehicle seat protection covers are known for example from the documents DE 199 23 889 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,793 B1), EP 2 314 476 B1, DE 36 01 390 C1 (corresponding to GB 2 185 391 A), EP 2 008 866 B1 and EP 2 913 224 B1. These vehicle seat protection covers are double-layered with a front layer and a back layer. The back layer has an upper pocket part and a lower pocket part which can be unconnected or connected to each other by side connection strips of the back layer. The upper pocket part and the lower pocket part of the back layer form an upper pocket and a lower pocket with the front layer, which in a cross-section are configured with a closed edge or boundary (in the following “edge”). To fix the vehicle seat protection cover to the vehicle seat, the vehicle seat protection cover can be slid onto the upper end portion of the backrest with the upper pocket and slid onto the front end portion of the seat cushion with the lower pocket. Possibly an additional fixing of the vehicle seat protection cover to the vehicle seat is achieved through the side strips of the back layer. The dimensions of the vehicle seat protection cover and especially of the upper pocket are dimensioned such that within the upper pocket also a headrest of the vehicle seat can be additionally accommodated (in addition to the upper end portion of the backrest of the vehicle seat).
Furthermore, vehicle seat protection films are known which have only an upper pocket without a lower pocket being present. Below the upper pocket such a vehicle seat protection film can be laid loosely onto the seat area formed by the vehicle seat and the seat cushion, where the vehicle seat protection film then is dimensioned such that it can protect the vehicle seat also to the side of the seat cushion and in front of the seat cushion.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a vehicle seat protection film 1 according to prior art. The vehicle seat protection film 1 in a flattened state has a front layer 2 and a back layer 3. The front layer 2 is connected to the back layer 3 in the region of the side edges 4, 5 and in the region of the upper edge 6, while these are not connected in the region of the lower edge 7. The back layer 3 has a non-continuous incision 8 originating from the lower edge 7, which is oriented in parallel to the edges 4, 5 in the direction of the longitudinal axis and which ends at a distance 9 from the upper edge 6 in an incision end 10. Therefore, the vehicle seat protection film 1 according to prior art has an upper end portion 11, in which the vehicle seat protection film 1 according to FIG. 2 is tubular and has a closed edge in a circumferential direction. In contrast, the vehicle seat protection film 1 remote from the upper end portion 11 forms a slit tube which in the circumferential direction is not closed due to the incision 8, therefore has an open edge. On both sides of the incision 8, the back layer 3 forms strip-like back layer parts 12, 13. The edges 14, 15 of the back layer parts 12, 13 oriented towards each other can be moved away from each other so that the tube may be opened here and (at a sufficient distance from the incision end 10) the back layer parts 12, 13 may be pulled apart or unfolded, in which way then the front layer 2 together with the folded part regions of the back layer parts 12, 13 may form a flat film. The upper end portion 11, in contrast, forms a closed upper pocket 16. FIG. 3 in a strongly schematized form shows the use of the vehicle seat protection film 1 for a vehicle seat 17. The vehicle seat 17 has a seat cushion 18, a backrest 19 and a headrest 20. The upper side or front side, whichever is applicable, of the seat cushion 18 and the backrest 19 together form a seat area 21. It can be seen that the vehicle seat protection film 1 is pulled onto the upper end portion of the backrest 19 with the upper pocket 16, in which way the headrest 20 is also located in the upper pocket 16. Remote from the upper end portion 11, the edges 14, 15 in the area of the incision 8 are (expressed in a strongly simplified way) opened in a V-shape and the part region of the vehicle seat protection film resulting below the incision end 10 is laid onto the seat area 21 similar to a flat film. Superfluous film areas hang from the seat cushion 18 also at the side boundaries of the seat cushion 18. The incision end 10 is located in the region of the backrest 19 and below the upper end portion of the backrest 19. To avoid tearing of the vehicle seat protection film 1 during pulling of the vehicle seat protection film 1 onto the backrest 19 and during spreading apart of the edges 14, 15, the vehicle seat protection film 1 is reinforced with a reinforcing element 22 hindering the advancement of a tear in the region of the incision end 10.
Vehicle seat protection films 1 according to prior art as explained before can especially be taken from the web addresses                http://www.slipngrip.com/SlipNGrip_Seat_Covers/FG-P9943-SC.html        http://www.gammaplast.com/public/download/scheda_1_coprisedili_001.pdf.        
DE 196 18 814 A1 discloses a method for producing a vehicle seat protection cover. The vehicle seat protection cover forms an upper pocket and a lower pocket. The upper pocket is designated for providing that it is possible to pull the vehicle seat protection cover over a backrest of the vehicle seat from above, while the lower pocket is designated to be pulled over a seat cushion of the vehicle seat from the front. The production of the vehicle seat protection cover is done by using a film tube which (after making a continuous incision in the back layer) is spread in such a way that between the upper pocket and the lower pocket in the region of the back layer a slit results. The upper edge of the upper pocket and the lower edge of the lower pocket are formed by folds of the tube, while the pockets are closed on the side by weld seams. In the film tube provided via a roll several vehicle seat protection covers connected to each other by perforations and oriented transverse to the longitudinal extension of the film tube are produced.
According to EP 0 230 225 A2 (corresponding to GB 2 185 391 A), a vehicle seat protection cover with an upper pocket and a lower pocket or only with an upper pocket can be produced. Here, the upper pocket with closed boundaries is to be pulled over a backrest.
EP 2 189 331 A1 discloses a vehicle seat protection cover made of a film tube, in which the front layer and the back layer in the region of an upper edge are welded together while the film tube is open in the region of the lower edge. A longitudinal slit extends over a central part region of the back layer. Above the longitudinal slit an upper pocket closed upwards via the weld seam with an edge closed in cross-section is formed while below the longitudinal slit a lower pocket is formed which in cross-section has closed a closed edge and which is open downwards.